The Many Adventures of Captain Jack and The Doctor
by madilove26
Summary: A bunch of unrelated one shots about the immortal Captian Jack and The doctor. Can range from hate for eachother to very fluffy stuff.
1. Chapter 1

The doctor was sitting with this feet propped up against the controls of the TARDIS. Jack had disappeared and hasn't been found in three days. The doctor had looked every possible place he could think of but no sign of the immortal man.

**He'll turn up don't worry so much. **

The doctor smiled a little and sat up. The TRADIS was right. Jack would turn up it was just a matter of time. He couldn't help but worry though. The captain had a special place in his heart.

**Why don't you just admit you love him? It would make it easier on the both of you.**

_Every time I admit that I lose them for good. I don't want to lose Jack._

**You already have so if you admit it you don't have anything to lose.**

_All right, all right I love him. Are you happy now?_

**Yes I am as a matter of fact.**

The doctor got up and stormed out of the control room and locked himself in his room. He lay face down into his pillow thinking.

_Where could you be Jack? There has to be a clue. Where are you?_

The TARDIS played some soft piano music and the doctor couldn't hold it together anymore.

It was like the dam had broke as the tears spilled out of his eyes. His whole body shook as the sobs he had held in for so long escaped him. His hearts were broken. He had lost the one person he promised himself he would never lose and always said he would protect.

"Doctor?"

He slowly shifted and sat up to see a hologram in front of his bed and it was none other than the captain himself.

"Jack? Is that you or am I seeing things." The doctor rubbed his eyes

"Your not seeing things Doc, I got teleported onto a space ship of some friends of yours. My telaporter broke and I couldn't get back but there bringing me back and I thought id sent you a message because Martha told me you were really worried about me. Doc are you crying?"

The doctor nodded "I'm just relived your all right."

"Turn around." Jack smiled.

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "Why"

"Just turn around." The doctor rolled his eyes and did as he was told.

He didn't believe his eyes. Jack was standing there in this doorway with a huge smile on his face.

"Hi Doctor." The doctor jumped up and ran into the man's arms.

"Blimey Jack you have worried me half to death. Don't you ever do that again to me Jack Ever. " He smiled and he laid his head against the immortal's shoulder.

"I love you." The doctor whispered not thinking that Jack could hear him.

"I love you too Doctor.

The doctor looked up and Jack's met his lips. The kiss was short and sweet but it still sent the doctor's head in a spin.

"I always have." Both men smiled and set off on there next adventure their hands locked together and would not be separated.

* * *

**_Author's notes/comments: If you want me to write any idea you have or want to give me a promt please leave it as a review. I thank you ever much for your ideas and prompts. I WILL NOT RIGHT ANYTHING SMUTTY SO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE PROMPTS FOR THAT_ STUFF.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack stood there looking out at the light up city and the contrast that it had against the dark night. He sighed and downed what was left of the scotch in his glass. The doctor had left that morning without a word or a note or anything. Jack moved this way to the kitchen filling his glass again already feeling kind of light headed.

"How could he do this again?" Jack asked himself as he turned on the radio putting in his Kelly Clarkson CD. He flipped threw the tracks until he found the one that he was looking for.

He flopped down on the couch throwing his legs over the side listening to the music knowing the only was to feel better was to sing the pain away.

**I will not make the same mistakes that you did**  
**I will not let myself**  
**Cause my heart so much misery**  
**I will not break the way you did,**  
**You fell so hard**  
**I've learned the hard way**  
**To never let it get that far**

The tears started to pool and slide over Jacks eyes as he ran memories in his head. The first time he meet the Doctor. All the nights they shared and dates they had.

**Because of you**  
**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**  
**Because of you**  
**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**  
**Because of you**  
**I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me**  
**Because of you**  
**I am afraid**

Jack curled up in on himself shaking with the sobs the escaped his body. He had given the time lord everything and what had he gotten in returned? A shattered heart.

**I lose my way**  
**And it's not too long before you point it out**  
**I cannot cry**  
**Because I know that's weakness in your eyes**  
**I'm forced to fake**  
**A smile, a laugh everyday of my life**  
**My heart can't possibly break**  
**When it wasn't even whole to start with**

Jack was caught up in his own emotion that he didn't hear the door open and the doctor walk in still hiding behind the wall to watch what the sobbing man was doing.

**Because of you**  
**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**  
**Because of you**  
**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**  
**Because of you**  
**I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me**  
**Because of you**  
**I am afraid**

The Doctor watched the love of his life and couldn't help but cry himself because he had no idea the pain he had caused Jack. He never knew and it kills him that he hurt the most important person in his life so deeply.

**I watched you die**  
**I heard you cry every night in your sleep**  
**I was so young**  
**You should have known better than to lean on me**  
**You never thought of anyone else**  
**You just saw your pain**  
**And now I cry in the middle of the night**  
**For the same damn thing**

Jack got up stumbling a little and stood in front of a picture of the Doctor at Disney land. The doctor was wearing Mickey Mouse ears and was laughing and Jack had leaned over and kissed the laughing mans cheek. They were truly happy but that never seemed to last long.

**Because of you**  
**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**  
**Because of you**  
**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**  
**Because of you**  
**I try my hardest just to forget everything**  
**Because of you**  
**I don't know how to let anyone else in**  
**Because of you**  
**I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty**  
**Because of you**  
**I am afraid**

The Doctor watched the sobbing man sing to the picture and he couldn't take it any more the pain was too much to bare.

"Jack" The Doctor slowly stepped out as the shorter man walked up to him.

**Because of you**  
**Because of you**

Jack looked into the Doctor's eyes and saw the hurt that was in them and he saw what he really meant to the man in front of him.

"Oh Doc." Jack hugged the taller man clinging to him for dear life.

"I'm so sorry I've hurt you so much Jack. I didn't mean to freak you out today I just left to go get something important.

"What was so important?" The Doctor smiled and quickly dropping to one knee and pulling out a TRARDIS blue ring box.

"Jack you know I'm not good at long romantic speeches but I love you. I live you more than anyone or anything I have before and that's why I have to ask"

The doctor open the box to reveal a beautiful black diamond ring with a simple silver band.

"Will you marry me?"

Jack just stood there in shook not sure what to say. The Doctor slowly stood up.

"Jack I understand if you don't want to.." Jacks lips being pressed against his cut off the doctor.

"Yes"

"Yes?"

"Yes Doc I'll marry you."

The doctor held Jack tight and Jack laid his head on the Doctor's shoulder.

"We'll have to work on this hurting each other thing." Jack barried his face into the Doctors shoulder.

'How does forever sound to work on that?" The doctor asked smiling.

Jack smiled "That sounds perfect to me.

* * *

Please leave any prompts you want me to write as a review I would love to work on what you want to read. I won't write smut though.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack slowly stepped into the TARDIS not sure what he expected to find no one had scene the Doctor in several days and everyone was beginning to worry so Jack volunteered to go and cheek on the time lord.

The TARDIS was silent and motionless. This caused alarm to the immortal and he picked up the pace going into the hallway making the turn to where the time lord's bedroom was.

He knocked softly. He heard some soft shuffles.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Doc." Jack walked into the room before the doctor could respond to find one of the cutest things that Jack thought he had ever seen.

The Doctor was all curled up in bed the covers pulled up to his neck surrounded by tissues. The Man hidden under the blankets looked a mess but Jack felt bad that he found this cute.

"Oh Doc." He went over to the bed and kneeled on the floor and gently stroked the Doctor's hair.

"Hi Jack." The weak smile the alien gave the immortal broke his heart.

"What has you under the weather?" The Doctor shifted into Jack's touch.

"In a way you would understand the cold form hell."

Jack quickly went and got the doctor some medicine and tea.

"I don't need that." The Doctor protested as Jack made him take the medicine.

"Oh yes you do and don't you argue with me over this you are in no position to argue with me." The doctor sighed and took the medicine.

"So your going to take care of me I take it."

Jack smiled and sat the next to the Doctor. "You bet sweethearts."

The doctor smiled and snuggled up to Jack.

"Why are you being so affectionate? " Jack gently stroked the Doctor's hair.

"I feel like I'm about to freeze and your warm."

Jack chuckled and pulled the blanket up over the time lord.

* * *

_Author's notes/Comments: Sorry it has take me so long with school I am kind of on overload. Thanks to Ashena-Iulik for this idea I don't know if this what you had in mind but this is what I came up with. Please review with ideas and If you like Doctor who fanfics please read my story Dreams Do Come True and leave reviews. Thanks til next time._


	4. Chapter 4

Jack sat there at the kitchen table in the flat they had shared for those lovely three years. He stared at the ring box that he that contained the ring he had bought for the doctor. He couldn't understand why the doctor had said no and took off and hadn't come back in ten months.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Jack was bustling around the kitchen of the flat preparing dinner and Ianto was in the other room setting up the decorations.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Jack turned to face Ianto who was putting the flowers on the table.

"Yes he will like it Jack, trust me on this he would like anything you did for him, he really truly does love you."

Jack smiled and started to put the food on the table.

"Do you think he'll say yes?"

Ianto rolled his eyes. "What part of he is really truly in love with you do you not understand?"

Jack went over to Ianto and to the Welshman surprise the immortal man hugged him.

"Thanks for the help Yan."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Your welcome and no need to get all lovey dovey on me.

Jack laughed and walked his friend over to the door.

* * *

About a half an hour latter Jack heard the door open. He fixed the collar of his first and heading into the kitchen to find the doctor standing there admiring the atmosphere of the kitchen. Jack snuck up behind the doctor and wrapped his arms around his waste.

"Welcome home honey." Jack felt the doctor practically melt into his arms. "Long day?"

"Yes but its all okay now." Jack led the doctor over to his normal stop at the table and pulled out his chair for him. The doctor smiled and the enjoyed a normal dinner with small talk and just enjoying being in each other's company.

When they had finished dinner and when into the kitchen to banana cream pie out the of the fridge and filled two classes with sparkling cider. He set the plates on the table and slipped the ring into the doctor's glass before he set it down in front of him.

"You spoil me captian."

Jack smiled and kissed the doctor on the top of the head.

"That is because I love you."

It was a few minutes before the doctor picked up his glass and he stopped when he saw something shinny in the bottom. He set it down, picked up his fork and fished out the objected in the glass.

He let out a small gasp when he say the beautiful sapphire ring he had his eye own when they went on a trip to one of the biggest markets in the universe.

"Jack is.." Jack had gotten up and was standing in front of the doctor and was cut off by the immortal man's finger pressed gently to his lips.

"Doctor you know I am not the best with romantic speeches so this may not sound like I want it to but this is my best shot. Doc I love you and I always have since I met you as your ninth self and I love you now and I will love every regeneration of you that comes after this one. I waited for you all those years because I knew I would never find another man like you. You are the only person that I have ever wanted to tie myself down to. You are the only person I have ever really truly loved. What I'm trying to say is I don't want to live without you. So doctor, " Jack took the ring out of the doctor's hand and slid down on one knee. "Will you marry me? "

Jack saw the tears in the doctors eyes and he saw the doctors face drop.

"Jack, I, I cant you deserve better."

Before Jack could say anything the doctor was gone and he could hear the faint sound of the TARDIS dematerializing.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Jack was brought out of his thoughts by a knock at the door. Excepting it to be one of his team members he slowly got up and answered the door. To his surprise there stood and man just a little shorter then him. He had black hair that lay on the to the right and deep green eyes. He was wearing green trousers with black boots and button up shirt a tweed jacket and a bow tie. Jack stared at the man for a minute before realizing who the man in front of him was.

"Doctor?"

The man smiled a little and lowered his head.

"Hello Jack." With out a second thought Jack pulled the man into his arms tightly.

"You've come home."

The man in his arms began to shack as he sobbed into the immortals chest.

"I am so sorry Jack."

Jack just held the man tight. "Shh shh its alright its okay there is no need to apologize. I forgave you a long time and I am just happy to have you home safe and sound."

The doctor untangled himself and went into the hallway and came back with a tiny baby girl rapped up in a blanket sound asleep.

Jack walked over to the doctor and gently wiped away a tear that escaped the time lord's eye.

"Is she why you left?"

The doctor nodded looking down at the floor ashamed of his actions.

"I was scared that when you found out you wouldn't want me or the baby and would leave us."

Jack rapped his arms around the doctor pulling him close making sure not to hurt the baby.

"You should have told me Doc. I wouldn't have left. I love you and I love her."

The doctor smiled and looked up at jack looking nervous. "Jack, do you still you know"

Jack slipped away and picked up the ring off the table. He took the doctor's hand a slid down onto one knee.

"Doc, will you marry me?"

The time lord smiled "Yes my captain."

Jack slipped the ring on his loves finger and stood up and kissed him trying to covey all his love in this one simple kiss.

Jack slid him arm around the doctor's wait and watched the sleeping bundle in his arms.

"What's her name?"

"She doesn't have one yet, I want you to name her Jack."

Jack knew the perfect name for their perfect daughter.

"Hi here Rose, Welcome home."

* * *

_**Author's notes/comments**_

_**I know this one is a bit longer and I know I'm a romantic sap. I am thinking about turning this into a story about there happy little family let me know what you think about that idea. Thank you for reading and I'm sorry it took me so long. I didn't know what to right and I am swamped with schoolwork. Please leave me a comment telling me ideas on what to right and what you think they make my day.**_


End file.
